


Camera

by DarkJediQueen



Series: A Universe of Meetings [32]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, One-Shot, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 19:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Aaron was intrigued by the man who was able to capture the aftermath of sex and make it look like he did.





	Camera

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Any  
>  **Spoilers** : General Series Spoilers  
>  **Notes** : This is a One-Shot, no more will be written in the world.  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly
> 
> Based off of this image

Aaron found a book sitting on the table after coming home from a disastrous first date. Jessica was asleep on the couch, and he didn't feel like waking her up, so he covered her up and brushed back the hair on her forehead. He picked up the book, opening it up as he was curious. The first image that he saw was a woman tangled in bed sheets, she was naked and looked like she was asleep after a good round of fucking. Aaron flipped through the book and found that the woman was in a variety of poses throughout the whole thing. Aaron was intrigued by who the artist was. Aaron flipped back to look at the cover and found that it wasn't a traditionally published book. It was self-published with all proceeds going to a local charity that helped those who needed help that many charities wouldn't help because of the orientation or gender identity. There was no actual artist either. Aaron frowned. He gave to that charity regularly as it could have been him if he had not spent years denying that he was gay.

Though, Aaron could never be upset at that those years as it had given him Jack. Aaron and Jack had lost Haley when Jack was two. A killer who had made bail had broken into Aaron's house to hopefully scare of Aaron from prosecuting him, but Haley had startled him before he had set the stage and he had killed her. The whole thing had been caught by a security camera that had placed to catch the face of everyone who came to the back door. It had been interesting to hear his defense as Aaron sat second chair because the District Attorney had not wanted to risk the case.

"Aaron," Jessica said. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. She had moved into the house with Aaron when he had bought a new one so she could help Aaron raise Jack. She had been a lifesaver and the only reason Aaron had been able to keep his job. Jessica's eyes landed on the book in Aaron's hands, and she looked worried. "I didn't get that out until after Jack went to bed."

"It's fine. It's artistic, not lewd," Aaron said. He saw that there was a bookmark about a rally that was happening in two weeks. "Want to go?"

"Yes. I had planned on it. Are you going to go?"

Aaron nodded.

* * *

Aaron was wearing a shirt that had a rainbow heart on it, and Jack had got all dressed in rainbows, which had meant a trip to find everything rainbow, from socks and shoes to pants and shirt, as well as underwear. Jack was all for people being happy. Aaron had made sure to raise him to not hate anyone for anything in their life, from sexuality to gender to disability. Aaron had mainly watched, but Jessica talked to a lot of people. Aaron knew that she was heavy into it all with her fight to not feel like a freak for being asexual.

There was a man that was constantly popping in and out of Aaron's eyes. He was wearing a purple suit, but the shirt, tie, shoes were all rainbow. He had a white vest on, and his hair was dyed in different color streaks to make up the rainbow. He was beautiful, and Aaron wanted to talk to him, but when Aaron did find him, he was always engaged with talking to someone else.

"Spencer!" Jessica called as the man turned to leave a discussion.

Spencer turned, and when he saw Jessica, he smiled. He waved at them and pointed to somewhere. Jessica nodded.

"Come on, I want you to meet my friend," Jessica said, and she grabbed Aaron's hand and all but tugged him after her. Jack was on Aaron's shoulders so he could see everything as it was what he wanted.

They went to a booth that had more of the books on it as well as a camera. Aaron saw that behind was a small building that had the door shut. Aaron wondered what was inside.

"Spencer Reid, this is Aaron Hotchner, my brother-in-law, Aaron this is Spencer. He's the one that helped me figure out that I was asexual."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Aaron said as he held out his hand. Spencer looked at it and gave Aaron a wave instead.

"And you, Aaron. Jessica talks about you and Jack a lot." Spencer's eyes raked up and down Aaron's body, covered by clothes but it wasn't a sexual look but one of an artist. Hew as being evaluated. "I'm going another book. Would you like to be in it?"

Aaron realized that Spencer was talking to him. Aaron felt his cheeks warm up, but instead of saying yes, he offered a counteroffer. "Only if you'll go on a date with me."

Jack started to bounce on Aaron's shoulders.

"Always the lawyer looking for a better deal huh?" Spencer asked, but he was smiling as he said it and the twinkle in his eye said that he was plenty interested.

"Always."

"Then my counter offer is a date tonight, and after I get a few shots of you, we spend the rest of the rally together, with young Jack and Miss Jessica, so we have chaperones."

Jack laughed, and Aaron figured that he liked what he saw of Spencer so far.

"I don't know. That's a steep offer there," Aaron was grinning as he said it. He thought about it for twenty seconds, making Spencer wait before he agreed to it. "What do you think Jack?"

"I say yes." Jack bounced again as he said it.

"Then I guess it's a yes."

"Good. Now, Jack, I'll take your dad in this room here but don't worry he'll come out the same as before." Spencer held out his hand after opening the door and picking up his camera. Aaron gladly followed him.

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on MeWe (a FB replacement that's better) [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot. My writing page for the moment is kind of dead in the water on a FB front as links are being banned for content.


End file.
